1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a detachable fixture or "dress cap" for concealing the lock on jewelry chains, particularly necklaces and bracelets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry chains, particularly unadorned gold, gold-like or other precious metal necklaces and bracelets, have become popular jewelry items for both sexes. However, the typical lock which is an integral part of these chains has presented an aesthetic deficiency by frequently rotating around the neck, wrist or other bodily part to a visible position, particularly if the lock was heavier than an equivalent length of chain. This has presented a problem for the meticulous jewelry wearer who therefore is frequently required to rotate the jewelry chain until the lock is not visible.
While the prior art includes components integral to the piece of jewelry, particularly adorned necklaces, to make the lock more pleasing, this has not solved the problem of the jewelry wearer who owns several chains or wants variety in the appearance of the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,618 discloses a hinged jacket for rings, but has not solved the above problems for chains.